Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
W wolnym tłumaczeniu, "Ta, która posiada blask księżyca" ''' Plik:Poppygifnastronę.gif '''I pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem! Witam wszystkich i z osobna Zabrzmi to dziwnie, jak napiszę że nie mam tak zwnaego "Fejsa" i innych społecznościowych pierdół? Hehe Otóż nie mam Dlaczegóż? Bo odkąd pamiętam, nie lubię ludzi w mym wieku Przecież Ty Rochi, brzydzisz się takich spraw, co Ty robisz na fandomie? Dobre pytanie.... Moja przygoda z MH zaczęła się w podstawówce, wtedy był to temat nr 1 w szkole wśród dziewczyn (a także o dziwo wśród chłopców), a że nigdy nie przepadałam za ludźmi w mym wieku, mało się tym interesowałam. Lalki zaczęłam zbierać w 2014 roku, a moją pierwszą lalką była Honey Swamp. I choć niektórzy 'koledzy' w mojej klasie mają mnie za dziwaczkę (18-latka zbierająca lalki), powiększam swoją kolekcję non-stop. Zresztą ja zawsze byłam inna, nieprzewidywalna i 'dziwna' (?). Monster High kocham przede wszystkim za to, że uczy, iż warto być sobą, mieć swoje przekonania, opinie i poglądy oraz trzymać głowę wysoko i być z siebie dumnym. Osobiście uważam, że to piękna idea. Dzięki MH nabrałam pewności siebie i gdyby nie ta seria, nie byłabym tą Rochi, którą jestem teraz. Dlatego boli mnie, że Mattel niszczy coś, co miało duży wpływ na moją osobowość. Ale z wiki nie odchodzę (bo nie po to zakładałam konto, żeby zaraz rezygnować, tylko po to, by dzielić się swoją wyobraźnią). Dla ciekawostki dodam, że mój ulubiony film MH to '13 Życzeń' - kocham go za grafikę, fabułę, ścieżkę dźwiękową i morał (poza tym ja mam kompletnego bzika na punkcie filmów tego typu i strojów w tym stylu). thumb|260px W fandomie jestem znana jako Rochi mouscedes (lub Rochi, no ale się nie obrażę jak nazwiesz mnie per Muffinka czy Konstancja /nie, to nie moje imię ale po prostu mi się podoba/ ) na tą Wikię trafiłam przez wiki o oryginalnych postaciach MH. Przepraszam, jeśli coś pomieszam lub zrobię coś czasem bezsensownego, (mam tendencję do wielokrotnego przepraszania, przepraszam) Nie mam dysleksji, aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery, czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją), więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść, przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", jestem osobą otwartą, ale przy tym niezwykle emocjonalną, jak się uczepię czegoś/jakiegoś tematu to potrafię ciągnąć swoje zainteresowanie latami. thumb|left Kiedyś usłyszałam, że jestem człowiekiem renesansu, mam dużo zainteresowań oraz ponoć dużo umiem /PONOĆ/, tylko nie mam chęci by się rozwijać. Lubię gotować /czytaj: oglądać programy o gotowaniu/, a dokładniej próbować, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim dzieckiem (którym w głębi duszy zostałam), bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym, oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście troche muzyką, to co, że nie umiem rozróżnić żadnej nuty, prócz klucza wiolinowego i ósemki...) kocham herbatę, mogę ją pić godzinami (nie zabrzmi to głupio jak napiszę, że szaleję za wypiekami cukierniczymi? Tak, uwielbiam słodycze, a najbardziej czekoladę i czekoladowe babeczki z wiśniową konfiturą i jeszcze żelki, pralinki, chałwę...) interesuję się historią, mitologią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż nie mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Podobno jestem cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? thumb|174px Dodatkowo, jestem wielką fanką Francji, Anglii oraz Włoch, a także stylu i epoki wiktoriańskiej, uwielbiam tematy zagadek kryminalnych, magaicznych przedmiotów i te pe. Kocham, wręcz uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, najbardziej podobają mi się utwory takich wokalistów jak Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, Ellie Goulding, Ariana Grande, Charlie Puth, Meghan Trainor, Ed Sheeran czy Selena Gomez (Można więc wywnioskować, że moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest Pop/Dance) aczkolwiek nie mam idoli, i nigdy nie miałam. Interesuję się także animacją, nie tylko gatunkiem filmowym. Bardziej od strony technicznej, jak animacja powstaje, projekty graficzne postaci, dubbing itp... thumb|left|194px W skrócie, uwielbiam tworzyć i wiele mnie inspiruje, potrafię czerpać inspirację ze wszystkiego. Mimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym sercu obecnie, więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym, ale wiem że to niemożliwe? Marzyłam, by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Moje ulubione seriale i filmy prócz niegdyś MH? Hmm... uwielbiam seriale Miraculous: Biedronka i Czarny kot, My little Pony Frienship is magic, Mój kumpel duch i Kroniki Evermoor, z filmów najbardziej przypadły mi do gustu (śmiejcie się lub nie) High School Musical, Trolle, Ratatuj, Następcy, Kraina Lodu, Boska przygoda Sharpay, Złoty Kompas, Magiczny Duet, Wyśpiewać marzenia, Szwindel...matko, aż tyle? Oczywiście jest tego w grzyba i trochę więcej, jak można się domyšleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej, by było to połączone). thumb|leftKocham rysować (śmiało proście o rysunki, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty) robię to CODZIENNIE i to bez wyjątku (czy to w notesie czy na kartce z ryzy, tak, ja kupuję całe ryzy taniej wychodzi ;p) od trzech lat. Progress chyba jest. Jeśli ktokolwiek zechce zobaczyć moje ulubione postacie itp. to zapraszam na mój profil na wiki o oryginalnych postaciach. Jestem dość leniwą osóbką, więc tu nie będę się rozpisywać (No i jest ich sporo, a miejsca na stronie brak..). Dodam, że planuję stworzyć też parę fan-filmów i wciąż jestem aktywnym uczestnikiem wiki i chyba bym oszalała, gdyby coś stało się z moją tutejszą twórczością. Aurevoir! Mój wkład #BHWC! Na Współkę *MHICC *OTTOTM 'Moje postacie' Znajduje się tutaj alfabetyczny spis mooch OCuniek, umieszczonych na tym fandomie, w każdą włożyłam przysłowiową czastkę siebie ale jak chyba kazdy mam swoich faworytów, więc jesli ktoś jest ciekawy, jakie sa moje faworyty, Twarze mej twórczości czyli moje Mane 3 i tym podobne zapraszam na stronę kategorii, oznaczoną moim jużBadziewnym nickiem. Dodam również, ze uwielbiam otrzymywać prace od innych a takze sama je darować ^^ *Aaeminali Ogledalo *Accustica *Ally "Octo" Pus *Anastasia Mora *Asami Pralines *Ayano Awaidesu *Blair DeGhoul - postać zrobiona na moje podobieństwo, ale z pewnymi zmianami odnośnie pochodzenia (czytaj: postać co miała być na moje podobieństwo, z naciskiem na miała) *Bridgette Gargouille *Brie Camembert *Carpette Halı *Cassidy Catingtons *Cassiopeia Ursa *Cataleya Russo *Charlotte Mothlant *Cherry Cheddar *Cici Clock - przygarnięta od Esterwy, w przebudowie KOMPLETNEJ przebudowie *Clementina Nočne *Cookie ZuHoof *Cynthia Zaijian *Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui *Erika Kumonosu *Fiorella di Seal - w większości wykonana przez PixieGiggler, przygarnięta "z powrotem" gdzyż była adoptem *Genevieve Sequin lux *Harumi "Miusa" Nonomiya *Ima *Jamie Bezzear *Jay Asmod *Justin Saina *Justine Saina *Kornelia Huld *Larisse Rare *Leah Snowchains *Lethe Mnemosyne *Libellule Luisant *Lonnie Von Vamps *Luane Lono *Madiredalineida Mayahuel *Marcy La'Sweet *Mei - Lin Lang *Mia Pyramids *Michelle Cake *Min Hwan *Nocte Lidelse - przygarnięta od Liścia *Octavia Dewdrop *Ori Gami *Otto VonRust *Padma Mokel'mbemb *Paulette Colourie *Piggie Hrum *Poppy Hokkaido *Quartie Von Lubricant *Raquelle McTharpyo *Riley Bone *Sakura Naegi *San-Hee Yumeha *Sechmet Saytara *Sonna Rotson *Sophiea Ochiá *Sunna Gleam *Symphony Space *Szeheryzade Chaahate hain *Trinette *Willow Martagon - przygarnięta od PixieGiggler *Vincent La Blanche *Violet Petal *Yasina Meerme *Yumi Harajuku Planowane postacie o, tutaj